Broken
by Arabella Feye
Summary: Everyone thought she had everything. The best mom, the best brother, the best boyfriend, hundreds of friends. What no one knew that she really had nothing. That she was broken on the inside and no one really cared to ask, But will the towns adrenaline junky and school loner help out miss little popular? Will a year of art help her see the world as a good place?
1. Prologue

Everyone thought she had everything. The best mom, the best brother, the best boyfriend, hundreds of friends. What no one knew that she really had nothing. That she was broken on the inside and no one really cared to ask, But will the towns adrenaline junky and school loner help out miss little popular? Will a year of art help her see the world as a good place? That she has things worth living for?


	2. Chapter 1 Clary

She was always miss popular. Had tons and tons of friends, but was she truly happy? Was the smile that was always on her face real?

No one knew the real me. No one cared to know the real me. They all thought i was some stuck up girl. So i acted like i was. I had the grades, the boy and the friends.

It was another boring day at school. I couldn't wait into it was over so i could hit the gym and beat the shit out of some people. I went to a boxing gym outside our town, one so i could go without being asked questions by people in my town and two it was the place my dad fought at before he left me and my family.

The bell rang and i basically ran out of the school. I got in my red Ferrari and started to the institution. It was owned by a nice lady named Imogen Herondale. She opened it with her late husband before he died of a heart problem. I know she has a grandson but i didn't know his name.

I pulled to a stop as the light turned red. I heard the bick before i saw it. I watched as i drove down the road going faster than the speed limit. It was heading to me. It looked like he sped up. I watch as he almost drove into the side of a truck. He dropped his bike and went sliding on the road. I watched as he came to a stop. His bike was in pieces. I got out and ran to him. He laid on his back coughing. I dropped to me knees not caring about the glass and the plastic on the ground. I helped him take off his helmet and where my green eyes meet his golden ones.

 _Jonathan Herondale._ Adrenaline junky and loner boy.

"What were you thinking?" I asked as i helped him stand.

"I wasn't." He said and i looked up at his cut and bloody face.

"Well why not?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Can you drive me home?" He asked me leaning his body against mine. We fit perfectly together.

"You need to get to a hospital." I said but he shook his head.

"My grandmothers a nurse or used to be." He said and i sighed. I helped into my car and started to his house. I pulled up in front of the institution. I looked at him as he got out and climbed to the building. I got out and helped him. We walked inside and were created by a pissed off Imogen.

"Lead him to my office." She said and i did as told. She disappeared and showed up a minute later with a medical bag.

"Thank you Clary, i'm closing so you can't box tonight.." She said and Jonathan looked up at me. I smiled down at him then made my way home.

 _ **Review please. tell me what you liked, hated. What you want to happen next.**_


	3. Chapter 2 Jace

Chapter two

Music played in the background as i laid on my bed and thought. _Clary Fucking Fairchild fucking boxs and my grandmothers gym._ I thought as i laid on my bed. _Who would have thought?_ I thought as i closed my eyes and fell into dreamless sleep for once.

The next day i woke up to my alarm clock going off. I got up with a sigh and quickly dressed. I walked out and started to school.

At lunch i made my way to my normal lunch table. I was sitting there by myself when someone sat across from me. I looked up and saw her.

"What are you doing Clary?" I asked and i realized i liked how her name rolled off my tongue.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I said. People were staring at us and i sighed as her boyfriend walked over and pulled her up.

"Herondale." Sebastian said to me before he pulled her away. I sighed and stood. I walked out of the school and to my car. I got in it before driving away. I was thinking about tagging building.

I tagged a few buildings before making my way home. I walked into the institution. That's when i saw her. She was beating the fuck out of some girl. She had great form and she threw and great punch. I watched into the fight was over. The other girl tapping out. I looked over at her and she smiled at me. I smiled back before i walked to the back and up to my apartment i shared with my grandmother.


	4. Not a chapter Sorry

I don't know if i'm going to keep updating this. I ready don't like how it turned out. If anyone can give me ideas, that would help a lot. I have killer writers block on this story. I will try to update some more, but i've been supper busy and i don't know what else to write. I'm sorry, but like i said i'll try to write some more;p


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Life sucks.

The people you think you can love and trust hurt you the most. My mother is dating another low life who likes to hit on me, and my brother is dating some fake girl, who hates my guts.

The only place i can go to feel at peace is the gym. I haven't gone in a few days because of cheer. I hated doing it, but my friend maia begged me to do it with her, and it made Sebastian happy. It was another long monday, all i wanted to do was head to the gym and workout. No one knew where i went when i disappeared, well no one but Simon. He's been my friend since we were little and my dad was still around. I walked out of the school and got into my car. I drove to the institution and parked my car in the back. I got out and walked inside. I saw Imogen sitting in the back. I knocked on her door to let her know i was there. She smiled at me before i walked away. I went into the changing room. I pulled off my clothes and changed. I pulled on tight shorts and a black and red sports bra. I pulled up my long red hair and took off my rings. I touched the one i wore around my neck before walking out of the room. I taped my hands as i walked to the punching bags. Once they were taped i started punching and kicking the bag. I swing back and forth each time i hit it.

After an hour of nothing but that i stopped to take a break. I pulled off the tape and looked at my bloody knuckles. I sighed and went to get a water from the back of the gym. Most people weren't allowed back here. I grabbed a water and sat on the bench. I drunk half the water before going back to the gym. The place was closed, everyone was gone. On the counter near the front of the building sat a key.

A few years ago i was having a bad day and i was beating the hell out of a punching bag, Imogen let me lock up the gym and told me if she ever left and i wanted to stay she would leave me the key. It's only happened a few times.

I hooked up my phone to the speakers and started blasting wolf in sheep's clothing. I re-taped my hands before going to the punching bag. I started off slow but i got faster and they got harder.

"You left." I yelled as i punched.

"You never cared." I punched again harder.

"No one cares." I kicked

"No one loves me." I punched

" No one knows the real me." Punch, punch, kick.

"No one ever will." Kick

"Because of you." Punch. I went to punch again when someone grabbed my hand stopping me. I looked up into the eyes of Jonathan Herondale. "What do you want Jonathan." I yelled pulling away from him. It was weird because he had the same name as my brother.

" Well it's almost 2am, and your hands are bleeding." He said and pointed to me hands. I held them up and looked down at them. You could see the blood through the tape.

"Let me clean them." He said and started walking to the back office. I sighed and followed him. I sat on the desk as he got the first aid box. I unwrapped the tape and looked down at my hands. This was going to be hard to hided. He set the box next to me and opened it. He gently took my hands and poured alcohol over the cuts. I winced at the pain but made no noise. He set the bottle down and began wrapping them. He taped down the gauze before stepping back and putting the box away.

"Thank you." I said and stood. " I should get going." I said and walked to the changing room. I pulled on and shirt and grabbed my bag.

"Why do you do it?" He asked as i walked out of the room.

"Do what?" I asked back, not looking him in the eyes.

"Box, stay later and hurt yourself?" He asked looking at me. I sighed and looked at him.

"You wouldn't understand." I said and started to the door. I grabbed the key off the table and opened the door.

"I will find out." He said as i stepped outside. I shut and locked the door behind me. I walked to my car and got in it. I waited a few moments before driving away.

 _ **I'm sorry of not updating quicker. I've been super busy with life. I wasn't going to up date again but i got some help and i wanted to say thank you...**_

 _ **the0tmi0love0sh. I hope i will be able you up date soon. ;p**_


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Clary POV

No one was up. I walked up to my room and locked my door behind me. The next morning i woke to my alarm clock. I laid in bed for a few moments before standing and walking to my closet. I pulled out a long sleeve red shirt, black leggings, and my ankle high black boots. I then walked to the bathroom to get ready. I did my make up lightly before walking out and going back to my room to get my bag. I grabbed it and pulled it over one shoulder. I turned around to see My mothers boyfriend. Hodge. He leaned against the door blocking my way out.

"You came home late last night." He said and i pulled my shirt down so it covered my hands.

"Sorry, i was at a friends house studying for a test." I said and he sighed. He pushed himself away from the wall and walked to me.

"No, need to lie." He said and picked up a piece of my hair. He brought it to his face and smelled it.

"Clary." My mom yelled up the stairs. He pulled back and i quickly ran out of my room, and into Jonathan, my brother.

"Hey Clary." He said looking behind me at Hodge as he came out behind me. We watch as he walks down the hall and to the stairs.

"Why was he in your room?" He asked and i shrugg.

"We were talking." I said and walked away. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my keys off the table. I smiled to my mom before i left the house.

Jace POV

I walked into the lunch room and walked to my table. It's been a long day and it's not over. I sat down at my table with my back on the wall. People were walking in and getting lunch. I pulled out my phone and text my cousin, Alec. He just moved here from Michigan a few days ago. He's supposed to be coming to school along with his sister, Izzy, tomorrow. I was going through my facebook page when someone sat down across from me. I looked up and smiled.

" How's the hands?" I asked and she smiled.

"Fine." She said and i saw that she was wearing a long shirt to cover them up.

"You coming to the Gym tonight?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Do you want to spar?" I asked and she smiled. She opened her mouth to speak When she was pulled from her seat.

"Why are you talking to the loner?" Sebastian asked her.

"Because i can." She said pulling her arm out of his grasp. " And yes." She said looking at me before walking away. Sebastian turned and looked at me.

"What were you talking about?" He asked me. I stood and grabbed my bag from under the table.

"Nothing." I said before i walked away.

Unknown

I walked into the house. It was the same but so different. There were no photos of us. Nothing to show that i lived here. I walked up the steps and to the back of the house. I stopped in front of his room. It looked the same. Full of football and soccer things. Metals and trophies sat on shelves. I backed out of the room and went to the next. It was so different. My things were gone, clothes where stacked neatly on the bed. A man's suit laid on the trunk at the end of the bed. She moved on. I sighed and walked out and to the last room. I opened the door and walked in to my little girls room. The room was painted blue and the walls were covered in art. All had CM in the coroner. I knew i shouldn't be here, that this was wrong and weird but i need to know if they were better off without me. I kicked a bag and it opened. I bent down to fix it when i saw what was in it. I pulled out the boxing gloves and tape. I opened the bag and looked inside. Clothes, water bottle and mouth gared all sat in the bag along with some other things. I smiled and fixed it. Like father Like daughter, i thought as i walked down stairs. I slipped out the back door. I heard a car park and watched as a man walked into the house through the side door. He shut the door behind him. That must be the man Jocelyn is with. I quickly walked away from the house and got into my car. I waited for a moment before driving away.

"I will be back." I said to myself before going to the only place i could go.

Clary POV

I sat on the mat waiting for Jace to show up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He said and i smiled. I stood up and we walked to the center of the mat.

"Ready?" He asked and i nodded. We stepped and got watched each other's movements. Getting board of standing around, i attacked first. I hit him in the side, but i left my side open. He landed four shots before i pulled away. I waited into he attacked. I dogged him and kicked him in the back. He grabbed my foot and pulled. I lost balance and fell to the ground.

"I won." He said and i smiled. I snaked my foot around his leg and hooked it around his knee. I pulled him to me and he fell. I jumped up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I Held him as he tried to get out. He stood with me still holding him and fell back onto his back. I let go as i hit the ground hard. I laid there not moving.

"Sorry." He said and helped me up, not knowing what i was about to do. I kicked him and he fell back.

"Sorry." I said and she grabbed my ankle. I yelped as i fell on top of him.

"Sorry." He said and i hit him it the chest. I pushed myself up and stood. I helped him up and sighed.

"I'm hungry, you want to grab some food?" I asked and he nodded. I walked to the changing room to change into clean clothes. I walked out at the same time he did. I followed him to the diner down the street. It was called Taki's. We walked in and sat down in the back. We talked and got food. It was around ten when the door to the diner opened.

"Clary?" I looked up to see my mom. She looked upset.

"Mom, whats wrong?" I asked getting up and walking to her. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the diner and to her car.

"Get in." She yelled angry. I got in forgetting all about my things in the diner. She pulled out of the parking lot and started driving home. The drive was silent. When we got home we got out and walked inside. I sat in the living room.

"Care to tell me why you where outside the city with a boy. And why you didn't tell me where you where?" She asked.

"Mom, this is going to take a while, Do you want to sit?"

 _ **Love it? Hate? Let me know. Clace will be starting in the next few chapters, i hope. Sorry this chapter sucks. I'm trying ;p**_


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter One

Jace

I haven't seen Clary in a few days. She hasn't been coming to the gym and i haven't seen her around school lately.

I'm so sick of this town, of the people in it. I walk down the halls every day and people make fun of me every day. They treat me like shit, and i'm sick of it. They have no idea what it's like to go through a childhood like mine. I shook my head of the bad memories and kept walking. I was almost to my locker when i looked down the hall to see clary. She had a black eye, and a broken nose. I got so confused as to why she had them, since she hadn't been to the gym in a week. She looked up and our eyes met. She gave me a small smiled before looking away. I went to my locker and opened it. I grabbed my books out and was about shut it when someone leaned against the locker next to me. I looked over and saw Clary.

"What happened?" I asked her. I saw cuts on her face and neck.

"I got into a fight it's nothing new." She said and rubbed her tempal.

"Did you go to the doctors?" I asked her and she shook her head. "When did you get into the fight?" I asked her as she started to sway. I grabbed her arm and she winced.

"Jace…?" She whispered as her knees went out from under her. I grabbed her before she hit the ground. I gently laid her on the ground and put her head on my leg. People were starting to stop and stare.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked coming to stand in front of me.

"Call 911, Clary past out. I'm afraid she has a concussion." I said and he pulled out his phone and with in a few moments the ems was here and they got her out of the school. I grabbed Sebastian and pulled him into a empty classroom.

"What?" He yelled once i shut the door behind me.

"Do you know who beat the shit out of her?" I asked

"No, but i thought she got into a fight?" He asked looking at me.

"No, I don't think it was just a fight." I said and he walked closer to me.

"And why do you think that?" He asked

"Because she can hold her own in a fight, I've seen her fight. I've been in one with her. Has she told you anything about being hit at home?" I asked and he looked at me with hard eyes.

"What no, He mom loves her with all her heart and Jonathan would never hit her. She has a happy home life." He said and i sighed.

"She should the signs." I said and Sebastian heard me.

"What?" He asked.

"She would go right after school to my grandmothers gym and stay hours after it closed. She has a dead look in her eyes." I said and looked away from him.

"How do you know this?" He asked and i sighed.

"Because i was hit at home." I said and walked to the door. " i know you still have my number. Call if you hear anything about her." I said and walked out of the room. I walked out the side doors and got on my bike. I started it and drove away from one of the hells that plague's my life.

Jocelyn POV

I watched as she laid on the bed asleep. I held her hand so tight both our hands where white. I wiped the tears from my eyes as i sat next to her. I took a deep breath before letting her hand go.

"I can't lose you, i wont lose you. I've watched too many people get hurt because of fighting. I can't watch it happen with you." I whisper to her. I know she can't hear me but i need to say it.

"Your grandfather fought, He died do to a chokehold." I said and closed my eyes. "Your father left so he could fight, and i almost died for fighting. I don't want you to be hurt. I love you. Please wake up." I whisper to the air. I leaned forward and kissed the top of her head.

Unknown

I watched as she laid there in the bed asleep. She fell into a coma, because she hit her head hard and it didn't get looked at. I wanted to beat the shit out of the person who did this. I wanted to go inside the room and hold her hand, but i couldn't. I looked down the hall and stopped moving. Walking to me was a boy. He was tall and had my white hair and his mothers bright green eyes. I watched as he walked into the room and grabbed his little sister's hand. I wanted to be in there with my family. Not now, not yet, i thought as i walked away. I breathed in the cool air as i walked down the street to my house. I will have my family back sooner rather than later.

 _ **Tell me what you think? Sorry this chapter kinda sucks, in my mind. Sorry for the short chapters. Who do you guy think beat Clary up? What do you think actually happened in Jace's past? Tell me what you think. ;p**_


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jace

I sat on the floor, my phone in my hand. I've been waiting all day, hoping Sebastian would call, or text me. We used to be friends when we were little, but i ended it when i home life turned to shit. When my mom got cancer. I sighed and shook the bad memories from my head as my phone started to ring.

"Yeah?" I asked the person calling me.

" She fell into a coma." Sebastian said and i stopped breathing for a moment.

"How?" I asked him as i stood from my bed and started passing.

"Who ever beat the shit out of her, they hit her head pretty hard. The doctors say she'll wake up soon." He said and i ran my hand through my hair. "Jace, do you know who did this?"

"No, but i'm going to find out." I said and i heard him sigh.

"Good luck, if you need any help text me." He said and hung up. I dropped my phone onto my bed and kept passing. 'Who would have done this to her?'I asked myself as a knock at my door sounded.

"Yeah?" I called out as i stopped passing and looked at the person or rather people as they walked in. I smiled at my two cousins.

"Long time no see." Izzy said and i smiled I walked over to them and hugged her.

"Hey." Alec said as i hugged him. Izzy walked to my bed and sat down on it, just as my phone buzzed. I grabbed it, just before Izzy could.

'She's awake' the message read. I smiled and turned off my phone.

"Who was that?" Izzy asked with a smirk.

"A friend of mine." I said and she nodded, still smirking.

"So what's knew?" Alec asked as he sat on my bed.

"Nothing." I said and they both sighed and started talking about their life's in LA.

Two weeks later…..

Izzy

Jace walked in front of me as we walked into his grandmothers Gym. I was playing on my phone, not really paying much attention.

"I'm going to change, i'll be right back." He said and ran up stairs to his apartment. I set my phone down and looked around the gym. It was the same as the last time i was here. All the lights were on, which was weird since the place was closed. I looked around the gym and saw a girl at the punching bags. She was wearing tight black short, a red sports bra and was barefoot. She was throwing punch after punch at the bag and it was swinging like crazy. I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" She asked as she turned to face me. She was all sweaty and looked tired.

"Your not supposed to be here, the gym's closed." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Leave me alone." She said and went back to punching the bag. I watched her and saw that the tap on her hands was split and stained red. She was hurting herself. I slowly walked away from her and to the stairs. I got to them just as Jace walked down them.

"What's wrong?" He asked and i pointed to the girl. He looked over at her and sighed. "I'll be back." He said and walked into the back room, only to come back a moment later with two bags. He started walking over to the girl and i followed.

"Clary." Jace said and the girl stopped and turned to look at my cousin. She smiled slightly.

"Hey." She said and he handed her one of the two bags.

"Your things." He said as she took them.

"Thanks for keeping them safe." She said and he nodded.

"No problem, let's get your hands fixed up." He said and she sighed. They walked to the sparring mat and sat down. He took of the tape and cleaned her hands up.

"Does your mom know where your at?" Jace asked her. She shook her head and looked down.

"She thinks i'm with Sebastian." She said and they stood.

"Does he know where your at?" Jace asked and the front door opened. I turned and looked at the boy who walked in. He had black hair and dark eyes. He wore low hanging jeans, and a tight white tee.

"I'm the one who drove her here." He said and i watched him in shock.

"Take her home, she shouldn't be here." Jace said and Sebastian sighed.

"I know but she tricked me into driving her here." He said and Clary laughed.

"It wasn't that hard." She said and stood. She grabbed her things and walked to the boy who broke my heart. He turned and saw me. He stopped moving for a moment and coughed.

"Izzy." He said and the girl Clary looked at me.

"You guys know each other?" She asked and me and Sebastian both nodded.

"Yeah, we used to date." He said and she nodded. "Why don't you go to the car, i need to talk to Jace for a moment." Sebastian asked and she nodded. No one spoke into she was out of the building.

" Have you found anything?" Sebastian asked Jace and Jace sighed deeply.

"Not yet. She won't talk to me about it." Jace said and Sebastian nodded.

"I talked to her about it two and she didn't say anything, she just shut down." He said and Jace sighed.

"Keep asking, try to get her to tell you." Jace said and Sebastian walked out of the gym after saying bye. I turned to my cousin.

"What was that about?" I asked and he sighed again.

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter." He said and walked away.

 _ **Love It? Hate It? Tell me what you think. Don't forget to comment ;p**_


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Clary POV

I'm scared. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't go home or he'll beat me. I can't tell my mom or brother. I'm afraid to even go home anymore. I got home late last night and nobody but him was home. He started yelling at me and he shoved me into the wall. I didn't know what to do, so i let him hit me. Even though i knew how to fight i was scared to see what would happen if i hit him back. I have nowhere to go anymore. I can't go to the gym anymore because Jace asks too many questions.

It was a normal day everything was fine, well into 5th hour. I was walking through the main hallway when somebody dumped a bucket of water on me. I was wearing makeup to cover the marks that were no my face and neck. I screamed and ran to the closest bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw that some of the makeup and smeared, but not all of it. I fixed my concealer and sighed. You could slightly see some of the bruises that were on my face. I put my makeup back in my bag and walked out of the bathroom, not seeing the person that was in there the whole time.

Jace POV

I was sitting at the kitchen table doing homework when the front door opened. I looked up and saw Izzy. She was looking slightly worried.

"Hey Jace?" She asked and i looked back up at her.

"Yeah?" I asked and she sat across from me.

"That girl you and Sebastian where being weird about, is she being abused?" She asked and i looked taken back.

"Why would you ask that?" I asked and she looked down.

"Well today during 5th hour i was in the bathroom." She said and i nodded not wanting to hear about her bathroom trip. " The door opened and she rushed in. She pulled out makeup and started putting in on her face." She said and i was confused.

"Okay, girls put on makeup all the time." I said and she sighed.

"She moved her head over and i saw finger like bruises on her neck." She said and i stopped moving. "Jace they were like the ones your dad gave you, when he grabbed your neck." She said and i put my face in my hands. This girl, this poor girl. I got up from my seat and grabbed my phone and keys.

"I got to go." I said and left the house. I got into my car and drove to Sebastian's house.

Unknown POV

I stood on the front porch. I wanted to knock but i knew i couldn't. I sighed and started walking back to my car when i heard a scream. I turned back around and went to the window. I don't care if i'm being messed up. I froze at the scene i saw in the living room. I walked back to the door and kicked it open. I cracked my knuckles as i grabbed the fucker off my daughter.

Clary POV

I sat in the back of an ambulance. An EMS person was making sure i was okay. Hodge was being taken to the back of a cop car. My father the one who saved me was being questioned. Two cars pulled up to the house and my brother and mother jumped out of the car. I stood up and ran to Jonathan. He picked me up and held me. I hugged him back and he slowly let me go. Me and my brother never really show any affection towards each other but we know we love each other. I turned to my mom and gave her a small smile.

"What happened?" She asked and i looked down not wanting to talk about it. "Well?" She sighed and saw Hodge. She started walking to him. She laid three good hits on him before she was dragged away by another cop. She walked back over to us and wrapped me in a big hug.

"Are you okay?" She asked and i nodded into her shoulder. I pulled back and gave her a small smile.

"Clary, you should be with the EMS." A voice said and we all looked over and saw my dad.

"Valentine." My mom said and he gave her a slight smile.

"Jon go with your sister. Stay with her as she gets taken to the hospital, me and your mother will meet you there." Dad said and Jon nodded. We then started back to the ambulance. We both got in and they started to the hospital.

Jace POV

I was at Sebastian's house talking about what Izzy had said when his phone went off. He grabbed it and almost dropped it.

"What?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Clary's in the hospital again." He said and i stood from the couch.

"Let's go." I said and we both left his house and got into my car. I then started to the hospital. Once inside and on her floor we learned the worst possible thing ever.

 _ **Love it? Hate it? Comment and let me know ;p**_


	10. Not a chapter

I wish i had a good reason why i haven't written in a while but i don't. I'm so sorry for you guys. School got crazy, as did sports. I have things going on at home that i need to focus on, but i will hopefully have an update by the end of the week. Thank you for being patience with me. Love you all's-Arri


End file.
